The Last Words You Said
by ZephyrFlyer
Summary: Songfic of Lovino/Romano. Character death/AU/OOC. SUper sad but R&R darlings!


**AN: Sorry for not updating any of my other story but here is a new one-shot. **

10 hours. 15 minutes. 27 seconds.

Feliciano ran forward, the wind whipping his reddish brown hair in many directions. His feet made a clicking sound as his flip-flop clad feet hit the ground. His notebook and textbook that was crammed full of papers, was clutched tight to his chest.

His phone buzzed silently in his back pocket as his worn brown satchel hit his leg aimlessly. The phone was probably just Bella as she wondered where he was as he ran down towards the hospital.

Feliciano khakis were wrinkled from not being ironed the night before. His huge red tee-shirt that his friend Ludwig had lent him was flapping around him, digging into the crevices with the wind.

The hospital he was trying to get to came slowly into view as he approached. Feliciano straightened out his hair and slipped his books into his bag, hoping it wouldn't split on him.

He walked in and approached the receptionist. His gasping breath echoed as he breathed. Unlike the busy street outside, the hospital ward was quiet. The only thing was probably an occasional sob from a distressed family member, the music that was trying too hard to be cheery that it sounded more depressing, and the pop of the receptionist's gum as she leaned back in her chair.

The nameless teen, glanced at Feliciano as he scrawled down some information for the sign in form. He flashed her his ID to prove he really was Feliciano Vargas. She silently accepted it as she leaned forward, trying to show off her non-existent chest to Feliciano as she pressed a button to open up the doors.

Feliciano tilted his head to her in a thank you manner, as he walked through the now open sterile glass doors. The strong smell of antiseptic hit Feli's nose as he walked through to Lovino's room.

Three small rooms down, he saw Vargas neatly written in cursive on a small chalk board to signal that it was Lovino's room. Mr. Carriedo, or Lovino's doctor, stood outside the door to the small hospital room. Almost as if he was playing guard but much older and a wide smile across his face.

Mr. Carriedo had choppy brown hair and bright green eyes with some very tan Spanish skin. Some missed stubble littered his face. He looked at Feliciano with kind and happy eyes but behind that, laid some sadness and misery. He seemed more like the people they send to cheer up patients than a doctor except for the doctor.

"Feli!" Mr. Carriedo or as he was more known in the family Antonio exclaimed at the grim twenty-three year old. "How you been?" He asked, his thick Spanish accent taking over his speech as he asked with more interest than he let off.

"Pretty good I guess," Feliciano said, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I mean between school and Lovino and Bella, it hasn't been half bad. I just can't really get it all in a straight schedule."

"I get what you mean. My wife's at home, and she's raising Delmara basically by herself but she's also pregnant with another but we don't know which one of them is going to make it with her cancer getting real bad," Antonio said, his smile going off his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know. But you know that Ludwig and Gilbert's offer still stands to watch Delmara while you are at work and Pamala doesn't get stressed out to much," Feliciano said, trying to help the family friend.

"Yeah, I know. I trust the Beilshmdits all the way; I just don't want Delmara around Francis. Plus no matter how much I insist, Pamala still insists she is doing fine."

"Just trying to help. Any who, can I go see Lovino now?" Feliciano asked, his head tilting briefly to Lovino's room.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Antonio said, letting the grim adult pass.

XxXxX page break XxXxX

9 hours. 59 minutes. 10 seconds.

"Hey Lovino," Feliciano told the empty air as his brother didn't reply, not that he ever did. Feliciano walked closer and saw his brother was getting worse, even he knew that.

His deep Italian skin was now a pale, pasty tanish white. Even his oak brown hair was starting to lose its color. It was now a sick and ugly caramel brown color. His pupils moved silently under his eyelids and he tried to lift his eyelash which was probably as heavy as stone to the poor boy.

Feliciano knew his younger brother was in pain. He could only do one thing about it. He didn't want to do it but it had been a year since Lovino went into a coma; it seemed like the only real option to help him. It would be quick and painless.

Feliciano shook his head; he didn't want those thoughts invading his space. He looked upon his sixteen year old brother. It was a life well wasted. He didn't get a chance to live out every single dream he had as a kid.

Feliciano looked at the place where Lovino laid. He was lying on clean, spotless and wrinkle free sheets. The one on top of him was tucked all the way up to his mid chest except for his right arm which sat numb at his side.

A foreign liquid pumped into his brother's arm as he struggled to get some even breaths. The clear liquid was the only thing that let Lovino live on. Life support.

Feliciano saw peeking out under the neck of his brother's nightgown; the small metal cross that grampa had given him when he was younger that he never took off. Grampa said it was suppose to protect him from every challenge that he would be presented with. So far, it had yet to work its magic.

Feliciano sat in a chair, his thoughts slowing down as he started to drift off. A couple of yawns later, he was out cold.

XxXxX (flashback dream) XxXxX

"Feli! Look!" Lovino told his brother excitedly as he bounded home. His happy second grade self bounded towards his older brother.

"What is it?" He asked as his brother showed him a newspaper clipping for a remembrance for the first man on the moon.

"It's a paper we read today. I'm gonna be an astronaut when I grow up!" Lovino claimed excitedly as his brother picked him up.

"Yes you will be fratello," Feliciano lifted him onto his back as he made space noises as they walked home.

XxxxxxX

"Fratello!" Lovino yelled at his older brother. It was Halloween and Lovino was rushing to get his Superman costume which he had worn all day yesterday to school, together.

"What?!" Feli asked impaintently at his eight year old brother. He was only fourteen but it was old enough to be annoyed at his brother for the little things.

"Have you seen my capo?" Lovino asked, saying cape in his native Italian tongue. He rushed in the living room. He had most of his bright and obnoxious red and blue costume together, except the cape.

"It's here on the couch," he pointed out as his brother rushed forward as his grampa came around the corner. He was wearing an outfit which was probably meant for a younger looking male but it was probably funnier on this old man.

He was wearing roman armor with a bright red cape which fluttered in the breeze from the lone fan that was in the living room.

"Vediamo, abbiamo Superman e Voldemort," Grampa said in Italian. Uh let's see, that would be 'Let's see, we got Superman and Voldemort.'

"Grampa! I am not Voldemort, I am Count Olaf from Series of Unfortunate Events," Feliciano said in an exasperated tone.

Just at that Lovino started to laugh which made Grampa laugh. Just their laughs made Feliciano snicker a little bit with the complete randomness of it all.

XxxxxxX

"Feli, are you there?" His little brother spoke softly into the phone he had clutched tight in his hand.

"Yes," Feli said after yet another awkward silence.

"Are you coming home soon? I don't know where you are. Where are you fratello?" Lovino asked into the phone, his Italian accent going against his accent that made him seem so innocent.

"Fratello, I'm just at the store. I'll be home in like twenty minutes," Feli promised to his brother.

"Okay, I love you. I'll see you soon," Lovino cooed into the phone.

XxxxxxX

"Where's grampa?" Lovino asked his brother, who ruffled his hair in return. Lovino was just now turning thirteen yet he could be mistaken for a ten year old by just his looks.

"Fratello, grampa died," Feli sighed, he had been trying to get that out of the air for an hour now.

"Oh," was all his little brother was able to form.

"But we'll be alright. I mean I have a job and you just need to go to school and we'll make it, just watch," Feli said, his voice wavering with unconfidence.

XxX (dream flashback over) XxX

Feli woke up with a start. He looked at his brother who nothing new going on with him. He knew what he had to do. He just had to apologize to him first.

"Lovi, I'm sorry. Please whatever you do, don't hate me. I hope we can see each other again someday. Buh bye fratello," he said walking out.

XxX (page break) XxX

"I want to take Lovino Vargas off life support," Feliciano told Mr. Carriedo.

"What?" The doctor told him dumb founded. He had never in his twenty years of working here, had anyone take someone off life support. It wasn't unheard of; Antonio just had never had someone request it.

"I want to take Lovino Vargas off life support," Feliciano told him again.

"Are you sure? I mean he is your brother and he does have a slight-" Antonio was cut off at that.

"That is my request, please just do it," Feliciano told him, holding back obvious tears. He stood up from the desk and left, just like that. Never to be heard from again.

XxX (page break) XxX

Ten years later...

"Daddy? Who is it?" The little boy asked his father, trying to read the gravestone. " s. don't those numbers." He said proud after reading every word since he couldn't quite read words yet.

"It's Lovino," Antonio said as his little girl, Delmara clutched his hand tighter. She looked up at him her long hair trailing down her back as she stared at him with bright green eyes. She was his spitting image.

"Who is that?" She asked in her thick Spanish accent.

"He was a friend and patient who I had to see die. He was a great boy and I wished you could have met him," Antonio said as he placed some blue daisies on the grave.

"Oh," she said as she saw her proud father cry for the first times in her twelve years of being alive.

"I miss you, Lovino," Delmara told the gravestone. A couple of moments later, her father and brother excused themselves as her little brother claimed he had to pee.

When they were gone, she started to talk to the grave," Hi, Daddy told me your name was Lovino. Mine's Delmara. I don't know if you can hear me but I want to say thank you. My daddy has never acted so strong about you and I think you made a difference in his life.

"I don't really know where you are right now but I hope it's better than here. I never knew you but I wish you could be here, alive. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. I hope one day, you'll be able to reach me," she told the gravestone as she blew it a kiss and walked off.


End file.
